


Disaffection and Dissociation

by Novelty



Category: Warframe
Genre: Biting, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hate Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Infertility, Mild breeding kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelty/pseuds/Novelty
Summary: Ballas finally has Hunhow's daughter all to himself on Lua. But she is already beginning to remember her true purpose, and it isn't to be the executor's new lover. So instead of just letting him claim her, she takes him for a bit of a ride of her own.





	Disaffection and Dissociation

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place just after Ballas and Natah leave the young tenno alone with the lotus' discarded helmet.  
Please heed the content warnings.

Streaks of gold and white danced across her eyes in slow waves. The shimmering silk canopy that draped above his bed flowed in a gentle breeze. She lay atop the sheets, stripped of her suit and with her dark hair splayed out over a cushion. Her eyes reflected the soft glow of Lua’s trees as she stared out into the dark sky.

Across the room, he sat in an old orokin chair, admiring the beauty of her naked form. He pondered their strange social position, though only briefly. Tonight was only for this, whatever this truly was. A pause perhaps? A journey back to a time when war and hell and death were all very distant things. Where all there was was him and his lover, and their shared ignorant euphoria. He watched her a moment longer before rising to his feet and speaking.

“Were you aware of just how beautiful a woman she was, when you chose to mimic her form?” 

He stood and walked towards her, arm outstretched to caress the side of her face. She turned to him slowly with lips parted as if to speak. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, resting her chin in his hand. She gazed up at him blankly. 

“My kind believe in a different kind of beauty.” she replied.

He merely smirked, still caressing her lips with his thumb. He beckoned her to sit up with a gentle forward tug of her chin. She did so, and he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over her body again. Watching as her breasts sat perfectly upon her chest, heavy but firm, and perfectly sculpted, just as he had remembered…

His hand left her face, instead trailing down to play with them. He watched her face intently as he slowly massaged the flesh. It was so uncanny in texture and weight, but it held a certain coldness. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened to let out a quiet sigh as he teased her nipple between his fingertips. For a moment, he merely took in her blushing face. And he too, could feel heat dancing at the edge of his body.

“My beloved.” He said before moving in to brush his lips against hers.

He kissed her slowly but deeply, reaching up to tug at his garments as he did so. He peeled away the silks and golden ornaments until only his necklace and headpiece remained. Natah took over and removed the comb holding his hair in place, allowing it to fall into his face and brush against her cheeks and nose. He knelt between her ample thighs, rubbing up and down her stomach in slow strokes. She felt his sharp nails gently brushing against her skin.

She shivered in the cool night air as he leaned over her, ghosting his hot breath over her goose-pimpled neck and chest. Another kiss, deeper and hotter than the first, broke her of her passivity, and she reached up to wrap her slender arms around him. 

She could feel him, heavy and hard against her, rutting rhythmically against the junction of her legs. And she heard him swear under his breath between kisses. Finally, she spoke, the tiniest hint of spitefulness in her voice.

“You _ desire everything _ you can _ never have _.” she said.

“I don’t care…” he replied quietly, tone darkening.

Earth seemed to watch them as they continued their strange dance in her shadow. He roughly kissed her neck, leaving marks on her otherwise perfect skin. She opened for him like a flower, finally allowing him access to her core. He wasted no more time and moved to enter her.

Her lips parted in a moan as she felt him reach all the way, deep inside of her. He retracted for a second, and then plunged back in, relishing her cries. The feeling of her was just as he had remembered it. Natah’s voice, distorted by sentient static, filled his ears, making his head swim.

He took hold of her legs and lifted them a bit, adjusting the angle. She continued to sing for him, marveling at her own false body for being so full of sensation. As twisted and wrong as she knew this was, Natah couldn't help but drown in it. Part of her hated herself for letting this lowly orokin man manipulate her like this. But another part of her just wanted to let him have his way.

“You are thinking.” He managed to drag her back from her thoughts. 

His labored breathing was breaking his façade of elegance, and somehow that intrigued her. It made her want him to keep going until he was completely spent inside of her. It made her want to be bred, _ like some disgusting human _.

_ “Ballas…” _ she breathed.

He bit her neck, forcing artificial tears to well up in her eyes. 

"We are both... so pitiful..." He whispered against her bruised skin. She shivered, replying hazily, _ "Your lover is long dead...and you will never join her in your Jade Light…" _

Ballas laughed shakily, his mind beginning to come apart, "All I have desired for the longest time is to die." He seemed to thrust into her even harder. He bent over her and placed his horribly elongated hand around her sweat-glistening throat.

"You are a perversion of her image...good for killing… and breeding… and nothing more…", he said in a harsh whisper, tightening his grip. She stared up at him, cheeks flushed and wearing a smile that dripped with poison.

_ "You brought us to this…" _ She ended her statement with a moan, almost mocking him. _ "You are the one stuck pretending now." _

He chose not to reply, instead shoving her words down into that same dark corner where he kept everything else. He still held her by the neck as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast. Not caring one bit for her comfort anymore. He could feel himself getting so close, and Natah egged him on with her moaning and writhing. They were lost in this mockery of a wedding night. 

_ "Ballas… come inside of me…" _ Natah mock-pleaded. _ "Claim this dead womb with your seed…" _ She lifted her hands to her midsection and slowly caressed up and down. _ "Such a shame… Did you ever want to be a father?" _

He clamped his eyes tightly shut and clenched his teeth. He was dangerously close and she knew it. He leaned down and took her mouth in a violent kiss, exhaling hot puffs of air through his nostrils like some kind of animal. She latched her legs around his waist, pinning him in place and forcing him even deeper. At the same time she reached up to dig her nails into the flesh of his back. 

"M-Margulis!", he sobbed.

Natah felt him throb inside of her. She clawed into him until she drew blood. All of his golden elegance was now gone as he weakly panted and whimpered. Sweat stung his eyes and slick stained his lower body. Locks of hair stuck to his face and neck. But worst of all, tears painted his perfect cheeks. He stared into her face in the dim light, and swore he could see cracks forming...

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of Ballas smut so here I am to fill the *void* so to speak. I really dig the sad-guy-but-still-bad-guy characterization of him. lol


End file.
